


【IBSM/SMIB】最最最愛

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [5]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28231959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※兩個笨蛋戀愛的小故事。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai, ibsm, smib
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 4





	【IBSM/SMIB】最最最愛

伊吹喜歡在志摩專心謄打文件的時候偷偷看著他的側臉。喜歡他專注的神情一如他望著自己時、眼底只映出自己的身影的模樣，喜歡他指甲修齊的手指飛快在鍵盤上敲打的模樣，一邊努力不要回想起同樣那雙手昨夜是如何難耐地搔抓著他的背脊。

噢，他還喜歡志摩總是下意識舔舐嘴唇的動作，雖然那在隆冬時節會讓嘴唇更容易乾裂，不過沒關係，他早就調查好了今年最受歡迎的護唇膏種類，並替志摩準備了好幾條。想著收到意料之外卻又迫切需要的禮物時會露出可愛兔寶寶門牙害羞笑著的志摩，伊吹就覺得整個人きゅるきゅる的。

誰讓他是最最最愛志摩一未的伊吹藍呢。

志摩早就注意到伊吹已經停下手邊的工作盯著自己很久了。

悄悄在心裡嘆了口氣，志摩選擇不去戳破，一來是因為他們倆正身處人來人往的分駐所內，能不引起騷動注意自然是最好的。二來是他其實，還蠻享受被伊吹這樣看著的。

誰讓他是伊吹藍最最最愛的志摩一未呢。

  
  


「伊吹、你在發什麼呆啊？你以為看著志摩他就會幫你寫報告嗎？」

陣馬嚴厲的聲音嚇得兩個人都跳了起來，伊吹更是差點整個人跌下椅子。

「你也聽到桔梗隊長說的了吧！下班前再沒交的話就多加一千字！」

氣呼呼地轉頭，陣馬卻看見正站在小廚房裡泡咖啡的九重對著自己搖頭。

「……嗯？什麼？我做錯了什麼嗎？」


End file.
